I'm so, so sorry!
by Vampirness1901
Summary: A Bombshell between the Cullen Clan.Will This Go On For Long and Will they have a Reunion Party Or Not? Set Right After Breaking Dawn. Read. Review. please


CHAPTER 1

IDIDN'T MEAN TO DO ANYTHING

ALICE POV

"People I have found a hmmmm ............hmmmm ...............something weird come ....come......QUICK" I screeched.

Bella took a deep breath "Ok, unless you keeps a lid on it Ali you'll wake up the whole of forks and -----" Bella paused.

Jasper turned towards Bella and his eyes on Edward "_Ed, Bella has Renesmee keep her calm she ask me not to change her mood swings"_

_Bella started to breathe more heavily now Renesmee wriggled it Bella's arms and peeked open her tired eyes " ALICE CULLEN YOU ARE SO IRRATING KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT NEXT TIME YOU FIND SOMETHING INTERSING, YOU..........YOU............YOU HAVE WOKEN RENESMEE NOW –"_

"_HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY DARING WIFE SHE MITE BE BE BE.........." I was standing beside the backdoor my eyes on the floor I had really done it know "TOO ALOUD AND IRRATING but....." jasper had stopped and looked at me._

_Edward was looking at me. The whole of my our family was looking at me. I didn't want to speak to anybody so i decided to speak to Edward on speed dial._

"_Edward i have to leave you'll understand sooner or later........ Please don't try and talk me out of not leaving. I've been having vision where I'm not in them so this is my problem ok?"__ Edward started to shaking his head "Alice do you think I'll do that you?" he was waiting for me to reply but i decided to just to shake my head. I ran upstairs locked my door to jaspers and my room but it was now just jaspers room, I grabbed my phone and my purse and a suitcase and shoved anything I could find. Renesmee was looking at me, she had climbed through the window. I walked over to her and she got her index fingers and wriggled it I bent down as she said and whispered to me in my ear and said it so softly i barely heard it and I'm a vampire "Aunt Alice don't leave I ...I need you." she moved her hand to my face. __She should me pictures of us down on the beach with me her and Edward attacking Jacob and then we carried him to hospital because we forgot about him only being human after us drowning him. __She stopped showing her mesmerise after that I thought that there was no need to give her the silent treatment "Honey, Renesmee, my little Nessie, I don't want to leave you but I have made a choice and you know your momma is tired of me be around.—sigh-- I remember when she was human, she didn't like music and she said it irritated her ---until she met you dad of course.—sigh—I'm the music in her vampire life now, so it leaves me with a choice to leave the music will stop soon I promise ,ok?" she closed her eyes to think what she need to say. She reopened her eyes they were filling with tears._

_RENESMEE POV_

_She couldn't leave I must stop her. Finally, I found the right word "Auntie Alice please don't go. Life will be boring without you here. seriously who is going to run around with me when I go mad and take me on really exciting shopping' trips and I know what you're thinking. Well not technically but your say Auntie Rosie will take you but it won't be fun. Please, please don't go." She was standing up "As I said, I'm really annoying your momma I blew it the morning so you see I have seriously got to go." My mind was buzzing with excitement with my new idea............... "Okay, you wait here for twenty minutes I going to get something just wait. ok?" _

"_Ok" she replied. Yes, she is speaking to me. I quick ran down stairs and turn in to the living room—gasp—Jasper was on the floor, Edward was his piano, Esme was cooking some human food, Carlisle was reading, Emmett was on the floor trying to get Jasper to go on a hunting trip and Rosalie was painting her toe nails all of them were trying to forget about Alice. Where was mom? "Dad?"_

_EDWARD POV_

"_Yes" stopping to listen to Renesmee and quickly walked toward her. She had been crying. "NESSIE, have you been crying?" I asked, she nodded she did what to answer out loud. The whole of the Cullen clan was surrounding Renesmee, she bursted in to tears and ran towards the cottage "RENESMEE, HONEY?" I called after her. "Guys, stay here I will sort her out "I informed the others, Esme took a stride forward towards me and as she spoke she put her hands on my shoulders "Darling you'll be fine. Everything's fine, I promise" And then I heard Alice move, I knew she would been listening to the conversation, she walked down the stairs slowly like a human. She had a suitcase trailing behind her but she continued to stare at the floor. I ran after Renesmee faster lighting......_

_BELLA POV_

_I was listening to my lullaby that was give as a present on my 18 th birthday, then Renesmee through open the back door and ran to her room then Edward ran in after her "Baby, honey what's wrong?" I followed after them. I got to her door, she looked at me with disgust, she slammed the door in my face what was I to expect her to open me with open arms? NO .I stayed outside the door listening to the conversation, she didn't speak to him then she opened the door and ran to the Cullen's house, again. So I stood up, Edward sigh and a really long one too. "Edward, please tell me what is going on. I worried for Renesmee sake, tell me please?" I pleaded._

"_Bells, she is not telling me anything! She is think about the life that we have without certain parts of our families. Stay at home. I'll sort her out."Edward softly replied, kissed the top of my head and ran after Renesmee. I thought about staying but I wanted to see what was going on to Renesmee. So I quickly ran towards them, running to Edwards's side I slowed my running speed to run next to him. He didn't speak to me, he didn't turn his head to see me but I wanted to ask him what was going on. He was too busy contracting on other peoples thought. I skidded to and stop but so did Edward, he walked up to me I push out my shield. __"This is my fought sorry."__I told him. He turned around and started running again. I didn't run after him, so I dropped my shield._

_CARLISLE POV_

_Alice was just standing there, beside the front door. "Alice, what is wrong?"I pleaded to her. She coward her head to her left side took a sigh and step forward towards me. Esme hugged her; she could see pain in her eyes. Then we all heard panting and reeked of wolf outside the door, that all we need to add some shape shifters on to the bill. Renesmee bounded through the door as she spoke "Aunt Alice, I'm get faster at running. Do you want to go now but I'm coming with you. NO QUESTIONS ASKED, ok?" Renesmee shrieked. "Renesmee, I can't take you away from your family also let alone with me and the place I'm going too. So NO" Alice trying not to overdo it by shouting at Renesmee._

_Edward runs through the door "RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON. STOPPING AND STARTING IS YOU DO." he screamed at Renesmee_

"_NOW TELL ME NOW BEFORE YOU RUN OFF AGAIN. YOU STUPID HALF MORTAL" he did know what he was talking about. Everybody gasped even Alice._

_RENESMEE POV_

_He just called me a stupid half mortal. He's my dad. He looked at Carlisle and jester to go up stairs; they run together, up the stairs and into the study. I bursted in to tears, Alice grabbed me on my shoulders, to make sure I didn't fall to the floor. Esme hugged me "Honey, he didn't mean it. He's not thinking straight. Carlisle's sort him out. Don't worry. It's all fine." Esme muttered to me._

_Alice let go of me then I had to speak to not so fear."Esme, how can it be fine the family is falling apart right in front of all us. I don't mean it in a nasty way but just look at Alice...." she coward "at mom..... At dad..... At Rose...... at Em...... at Jazz..... At Carlisle .......at yourself ....and most importantly me. If I wasn't born, you wouldn't be here, none of you would. I the problem and I stop the music soon or later and for final." I said in relief to get it off my chest._

_ALICE POV_

_I can't believe she just said that to Esme. "Renesmee, don't blame this on you. It defiantly not you that has the problem. You see in life everybody has a problem. I'll give you some examples. I have a problem with keeping calm. Esme has a problem when it comes to being nice all the time. Carlisle has a problem when it comes to put is work down to the last knock. Rose has a problem to come with being not friends with anybody but herself—giggles--. Emmett has a problem to keep he's funny side away. Jasper has a problem with controlling his thirst for human blood. Edward has a problem stop saying 'wow'. Bella has a problem---." I stopped Bella slammed open the door. "To stop be mean to anybody that I really love. Alice I'm sorry. So, so sorry. Forgive and forget please?" Bella said softly. I quickly came back to Earth; put my eye in my sockets and my jaw in to its place too. "You're your speaking to me. Asking to be friends again. To forgive and forget?" I asked. I need to hear her speaking again. "YES, FOR THE FINAL TIME." she said in a nice but loud voice. "No, I can't sorry. I'll get on your nerves next time. I'm so, so sorry to turn don't that offer." I said. "Renesmee, honeys please come with me? We need to talk." Renesmee didn't move. She turned around and hugged me. "No" she muttered to her mom. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME? YOUNG LADY." Bella shouted at Renesmee. "I said NO I don't Want to go with you, to talk."_


End file.
